peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 June 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-06-15 ;Comments *Show pre-recorded at Peel Acres during the day as Peel is en route to Sonar in Barcelona, Spain by car. By the time the programme is broadcast, he thinks they will be in Perpignan in France. He mentions seeing some deer in the field opposite while making the recording. *Describes the Knickerbockers record as "the best Beatles record the Beatles never made." Mentions that he saw the group in Hollywood in 1966 – "I’ve seen life, you know." *Says the recently reissued Richard & Linda Thompson album 'I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight' would have to rank on any list of the top ten greatest UK albums. *After Pig's Big 78, mentions that he never bends down to pick anything up from the floor without thinking of how Tommy Handley died (doing just that). Sessions *Liars #2 First broadcast. Recorded 2004-05-12. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Willowz: Not You (LP – The Willowz) Dionysus *Granny Ark: Home (12" EP – Resurgo) Zora Lanson *Andrew Morrison: Offensive content announcement *Ikara Colt: I'm With Stupid (LP – Modern Apprentice) Fantastic Plastic *Basic Operations: Genetics (2x12” EP – Here Comes Trouble Vol. 11) Trouble On Vinyl *Liars: There's Always Room On The Broom (session) *Knickerbockers: Lies (LP - Lies) London *Glenn Jones: This Is The Wind That Blows It Out (LP – This Is The Wind That Blows It Out) Strange Attractors *Trencher: Erotica of Flies (LP – When Dracula Thinks 'Look At Me') Trencher *Tomas Andersson: Numb (12" single –Bas) BPitch Control :JP: "Years and years and years ago, I used to be a great fan of The Archers, was a founder member of a thing called the Eddie Grundy Fanclub with John Walters, former producer of this programme, who I think was member in good standing no. 2. But one of the things that turned me off The Archers - first of all it became kind of issue-driven, which I wasn't very keen on. I liked it when it was all about silage and things. And also the fact that Sid Perks, who was the landlord of the pub, used to call his wife of the time 'Poll Doll'. I hated that so much. I mean, can you imagine calling PJ Harvey 'Poll Doll' and living to tell the tale?" *PJ Harvey: The Darker Days Of Him And Me (LP - Uh Huh Her) Island *Biffy Clyro: There's No Such Thing As A Jaggy Snake (single) Beggars Banquet *Agata: E C C O Feedback (LP – Spike) Tzadik *Liars: If You're A Wizard Then Why Do You Wear Glasses (session) *Hakan Lidbo: Clockwise (Apparat Rmx) (12” EP – Clockwise Rmxs) Shitkatapult *Sluts Of Trust: Piece O' You (LP - We Are All Sluts Of Trust) Chemikal Underground *T. Raumschmiere: Kønig Shuffle (Pt. 2) (12” EP – Musick To Play In The Club) Shitkatapult *Magnolia Sisters: Dedans Le Sud De La Louisiane (LP - Rough Guide To Cajun Dance) Rough Guide *DJ Marsta: Jaw Breaker (12" – DJ Marsta EP) Fatale Attraction :Starts playing the Magnolia Sisters again (Wrong Track Moment.) *Liars: We Fenced Other Gardens With The Bones Of Our Own (session) *Richard & Linda Thompson: The End of the Rainbow (LP - I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight) Island *Jack Payne & The BBC Dance Orchestra (feat. Leslie Sarony & Tommy Handley): Mucking About The Garden (Pig's Big 78) *Karsten Pflum: Worm On A Hook (12" EP - Dogcatcher EP) Tendertronic Audiofication *The Double: Black Diamond (CDR) white label *Noxagt: The Hebbex (LP – The Iron Point) Load *Luke Vibert & Jean Jacques Perrey: Moog Acid (Plasticman mix) (12” single) white label *Liars: Bugman Needs A Hugman (session) *Rootsman: General Synopsis (LP - More Great Moments in Vinyl History) Wrasse *Black Dice: Night Flight (LP - Creature Comforts) Fat Cat File ;Name *(1) John Peel 2004-06-15.mp3 *(2) John_Peel_20040615.mp3 ;Length *(1) 1.59.34 *(2) 2:00:30 ;Other *(1) Many thanks to the original sharer *(2) Many thanks to B ;Available *(1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 15 of 17 (2003-4) *(2) Peel 2004-04 *(2) Mooo Category: 2004 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online